The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus. More particularly, the present invention as directed to a cooking device containing a cooling system disposed in a removable lid member and a sloping baffle member for draining water to the wall of a pot of the cooking device whereby food can be cooked in a delicious manner while at the same time substantially eliminating the smell of the cooking vapors.
Electric rice cookers are well known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,138, 4,314,139 and 4,438,324. However, there are many problems associated with these prior art devices, for example, water which condensed from the steam drops directly into the cooking food which dilutes the food making it not so delicious. Also there is the danger that the cooker will explode as a result of the high pressure caused by the steam during the cooking operations additionally there is no known way to eliminate the odor of the cooking vapor.